


Finish me off and I won't tell.

by Ninki



Category: A fanfiction for a friends RP.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: Jenny angrily stormed into her friends house to ask why she wasn't at work, what she ended up doing was not what she 'came' there to do.
Relationships: A boyfriend of a friend.





	Finish me off and I won't tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction for a friend of mine. We do an RP together, and they wanted some fanfictions written about these characters. If you like it then good! If not, then sorry, this wasn't for your eyes anyway ;)

Saturday afternoon was taken up by pulling taps and cleaning tables. On Jenny's day off, she had to work. Jas hadn't turned up that afternoon, making them short staffed and short tempered. After serving the last table, Jenny had had enough. 

"Princeton! I can't do this anymore I'm going home. You'll have to get Gregory to do it, I'm missing Hollyoaks!" she yelled to him in the back, not hearing out for a response, instead hanging her apron up and leaving the pub. If she listened in to what he said, she would've only been told that Gregory was out too with Haast, making them even more short staffed, but alas, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.  
"God if I've missed Darren beating the shit out of Luke I'm gonna be pissed." Jenny mumbled to herself, getting on the bus and taking the short trip home to her house, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She threw her handbag onto the couch and sat down in a huff, mumbling "Yeah I'll feed you in a minute.." to Possum, who wasn't impressed.   
As she grasped the remote and turned the T.V on, the ending theme tune played. Jenny's rage heated her face and she immediately arose from her seat, "Why me!? Why do I have to suffer the consequences of Jas not showing the fuck up to work!? Why did I have to stay behind!? Where was Gregory? Haast?" she complained to Possum, still not interested in a word she was saying, and just wanted food.   
"Yeah yeah alright. God." she sighed, speed walking into the kitchen and filling Possums food bowl up with a handful of cat food. "There. I'll be back soon, I'm going out." she told the ignorant cat, who was only purring due to her food, although some would think because Jenny was leaving… 

Another bus journey to Jas’ house, she googled a quick update to see what happened on Hollyoaks, and saw how special the episode was. Drama galore, and an intense feud among characters. A couple of stops down, and a few large sighs later, she arrived at Jas’ apartment with full intention of barging in and complaining to her. However, Jas and her had been quite distant lately, not to mention Reese now living with her. Slamming the door in would be quite evasive, and could result in Jenny being charged.   
“Fuck it.” she mumbled, attempting to open the door. It was stuck as usual, completely jammed. After a few kicks she managed to unjolt it and made her way in.  
“Jas why the fuck didn’t you turn up to work today?! I just missed my fucking show and had to spend overtime with no fucking hel-” she screamed, but paused as she looked to find no one here. Completely empty, other than a singular rabbit staring at her from the middle of the room.   
“Oh, and who might you be huh?” Jenny calmed down slightly, walking over to Daddy BunBun and picked him up gently. She sat down on the couch and stroked him whilst he lay on her knees, calming herself with the presence of the animal.   
“Y’know what, maybe something happened. Maybe...maybe she’s in hospital or something. Or she’s had to go find Reese, or maybe even get you some food hmm?” she mumbled to herself and BunBun, stroking from the top of his head, past his ears and all the way down to his tail.   
“Yeah. Maybe I exaggerated a bit. I could always watch it on catch-up. Hollyoaks though...out of all shows it had to be that.” Jenny sighed, slamming her head back on the couch and sighing deeply. Continuing to stroke the rabbit on her lap, she turned her head to see the rest of the house, and noticed an empty food bowl next to an open cage in the corner of the room.  
“Oh? You have no food huh? I’ll go get you some, another meal shouldn’t hurt, if you’ve eaten that is...” she smiled, plopping the rabbit down next to her and arose from the sofa.   
Looking around the house in and out of rooms, she looked everywhere for some rabbit food, completely puzzled by where it was.   
“Maybe they did need to go out to get some rabbit food…but they’re taking their sweet time about it.” she mumbled to herself, still confused as to where all of the food and rabbit bedding was. Scouring the place up and down, she finally entered the bedroom of Reese and Jas, noticing sex toys scattered on the floor along with a used bed. “Of course this is what their room looks like.” she mumbled to herself, stepping over the dildos and handcuffs to look in the closet, on the off chance the rabbit supplies were in there. Opening it up, she found a box full of photos at the bottom of the closet.   
Grasping a few photographs, she turned them over to see various nude poses of both Jas and Reese, gasping at them as she rifled through.   
“Oh my…” she whispered, unable to stop looking at Reese’s manhood in the photos. It was much bigger than her boyfriends. Ethan’s member was nothing compared to the 7.2 inches of length Reese had, not to mention the girth. After giving a small cough, she threw the photos back in the box and closed the closet, sighing after shutting it.   
“Gotta keep looking for that rabbit foo-” she paused, hearing a male voice say ‘What the fuck’ from outside the room.   
“Oh shit.” she mumbled, panicked that Jas and Reese had arrived home. She decided to take the sensible approach, she opened up the bedroom door and came out from the bedroom. 

Reese noticed Jenny leave the room and immediately became bothered by her presence in his house. “What are you doing in here, and why is our door open?!” he yelled at her, slightly relieved though that it was a familiar face, not that it would have altered anything. Reese would’ve still beaten any intruder that entered the house, if not for protection, definitely for fun.  
“I...I’m sorry Reese. I came here to ask why Jas didn’t come to work today and none of you were in. I saw that your rabbit had no food, so I went looking around for some.” she said softly, nervous by Reese’s intimidating mannerisms.   
“Jas went out to see a friend of ours. We’re gonna need him to look after something in the upcoming months. As for Daddy BunBun, he’s already been fed today. His food is in that room, locked and safe. Hopefully you didn’t go in?” he questioned her, glaring at her up and down, admiring the small petite figure before pacing over to BunBun.   
“Oh, I, I’m sorry. Please, forgive me, I just wanted to make sure he was fed. I’ll be going now.” she mumbled, slowly creeping her way to the doorway before being told to ‘stop’.   
She turned her head around and looked back at Reese, watching him cuddle the rabbit before placing him in his cage, leaving the door open.  
“It’s okay. Stay, I’ll make you a drink.” He smirked, conjuring a plan in his head to gain some kind of benefit from this incident. Gesturing Jenny to sit, she did as told and sat there patiently, watching as Reese grasped a bottle of Gin from the top cupboard, pouring two shots out.   
“So, you came out from our bedroom hmm? Did you like the array of toys we have? Quite the collection wouldn’t you say?” he huffed a small laugh, before returning to the couch, handing Jenny an overflowing shot glass.   
“We don’t really expect people to go in there, hence why everything is out ready for us whenever we...well, feel in the mood.” Reese smiled at her, clinking his glass against hers and gulped down the gin.  
“I hadn’t really paid much attention to them. I just stepped over and looked for some rabbit food. That’s all.” she told the frisky man, setting her drink down on the table next to her.   
“Looked for some rabbit food eh? Where did you look?” he demanded her to ask, giving a semi intimidating glare, but still pretty relaxed.   
“I um, well, the closet. I saw some things in there, I apologise for that, I didn’t ponder for too long, just looked and left.” she confessed to him, remembering back to the images she saw and imagining the length.   
“Did you...like what you saw? Bigger than Ethan’s right? Trust me, I’ve seen his, it’s nothing to write home about. I’ll tell you what though, he took mine like a champ. Loved every inch.” Reese laughed to himself, sliding a bit closer to Jenny along the couch and placing a hand upon her leg. She gave a small cough and looked away from him, blushing slightly at the image in her mind.   
“Tell you what, why don’t you have a look at it in person eh? Ethan won’t mind, since he’s had it in him already, and you’d just be taking a peak.” Reese offered, taking his hand and gently caressing his crotch, grasping his jean zip and slowly pulling it down.  
“I um...I guess so.” Jenny mumbled quietly, nervous by the offer, but didn’t see the harm in taking a look.  
Nodding happily, Reese fully unzipped and fondled around for his semi-hard member, tugging it out from his underwear and releasing it out from the tightness of his skinny jeans. As he revealed it to Jenny, he pulled his foreskin slightly, making it appear as long as he could whilst it was starting to stiffen.  
“You like it? Looks just like the pictures huh?” he smirked, gently rubbing it, slowly getting more hard by the thought of Jenny seeing his member.   
“It does. Yes.” Jenny responded with short replies, taking it all in and becoming quite uncomfortable herself, moving her legs to try to relieve the feelings in her groin.  
Smiling at her response, he continued to rub his member, squeezing it along the length to get more blood flowing throughout his shaft.  
“Just wait until it’s fully hard. It’ll be even bigger. Say, why don’t you give it a try hmm? Speed up the process.” Reese offered, letting go of his shaft to leave it swaying in the air slightly, becoming quite rigid by the hardness. He grazed his hand over Jennys, and brought it over to his member, settling it gently upon himself and wrapping her fingers around him.  
“There we go, doesn’t that feel nice?” he smiled at her, enjoying the sensation of the petite girls hand on member. She nodded, looking up at Reese, beginning to move her hand up and down him. The stare that she gave made Reese shiver with delight, and giving a small moan at the sensation he was feeling, thoroughly enjoying the handjob, and becoming more and more hard the longer she did it.   
“Tell you what Jenny, how about you finish me off, and I won’t tell Jas you busted her door in.” he persuaded, rising from the sofa and extending a hand to Jenny, his glory sticking out like a sore thumb, completely erect. 

Giving a small sigh to calm herself, she nodded and smiled, accepting his hand and followed him to the bedroom, where Reese had began looking for some lube.  
After rummaging through empty bottles, he found some strawberry flavoured lube and jumped on the bed, laying down. Pulling a pillow around the back of his knees to elevate himself for Jenny to kneel, he lay back on the bed and moved his pelvis down slightly, making his erection wobble in the air. Getting into position, she pushed his legs slightly apart as she kneeled on the pillow, staring directly at the hard member laying along Reese’s twink-like body, free of hair and already twitching at the anticipation.   
Jenny opened the lube and squeeze a heavy line down the shaft of Reese’s cock, closing the lid before throwing it to one side. Gently moving her hand down the length, she rubbed in the lube around his member, rotating her hand around it, feeling the blood pulsing through his veins. A large gasp and moan escaped Reese’s mouth as he felt the pressure of Jenny’s grip around his erection, feeling the remaining lube drops sliding down to his balls, flowing through the creases.   
“Oh my god Jenny, this actually feels amazing. Do you do this to Ethan?” Reese asked in soft moans, turning his head to one side and closing his eyes, really focusing on the handjob.   
Jenny giggled slightly, and said “Only when he’s good.”. After hearing her response Reese himself giggled, and moaned a little louder as Jenny began moving a little faster, still keeping a steady pace.   
Once she’d properly moistened his shaft, she stopped rubbing it and held it upright, before taking her other hand and using her fingers to gracefully massage Reese’s tip. A large moan escaped as precum came dripping from his length, sliding down. Watching it drip from his tip, Jenny leaned forward and gently licked along his shaft the precum that was still warm, moving all the way up, slowly rotating her tongue around his tip.  
Feeling a little too overwhelmed by the sensations, Reese arose from his position, and extended a hand around to Jenny’s groin, rubbing her jeggings and feeling the warmth coming from her crotch.   
“Now, allow me.” he smirked, moving a hand down her jeggings and into her panties, slowly caressing the wetness that had secreted. After seeing her struggle to control her breaths, he gently slipped in his middle finger into her pussy, and buried it deep inside, massaging her vagina, whilst using his thumb for her clitorus. Jenny uncontrollably moaned as he did so, moving her hips in rhythm with his fondlings, and once again continuing the massage on his member. 

The two fingered and rubbed, moaned and twitched, both enjoying each others arousal and pleasure given. After some time, Jenny wanted Reese to go faster, so began pumping his shaft as hard as she could, giving him a surprise in doing so.  
“Oh, you wanna play this game do you?” he smirked, fingering her faster and simultaneously entering another finger into her. “Take this on for size.” he yelled playfully, making her laugh and moan louder than before, making sure to rub against her g-spot. As Jenny moved forcefully up and down on his hand, she squeezed his member tighter and tighter, pumping it as if it were her aspiration in life. Reese couldn’t handle the tight pumping for very long, and gave a long rhymeric moaning session before cumming full speed up in the air, hitting Jenny and himself in the face with his warm semen. With Reese’s arrival, came Jenny shortly after, moaning louder than Reese by a few decibels. She arrived in spasms, and came all over his hand and bed, making for a long clean-up afterwards, along with Reese’s produce too. 

Jenny collapsed and lay face down along Reese, almost hitting her mouth on his member. He laughed loudly and relaxed back on the bed, putting his clean hand around the back of his head.   
“Now, was that better than Ethan?” he asked, “The boy needs to gain some confidence in bed, then he can make you orgasm like that. Say, take this.” he spoke, reaching over and grabbing the lube, passing it to her as she still remained flat along him. “Do what you did to me to him, and watch him gain that sexual deviancy that I have. He’ll be begging for it every night.” he laughed loudly, tilting Jenny’s tired head back and putting his now flaccid member in her mouth, making her laugh along with him and giving him a playful slap on the leg.


End file.
